Cartoon Network schedule, June 1997
Freakazoid makes its CN premiere Weekdays at 7PM. Weekdays * 6AM The Snorks * 6:30AM Fantastic Max * 7AM Down Wit Droopy D * 7:30AM World Famous Toons * 8AM Yogi Bear * 8:30AM The Smurfs * 9AM Back to Bedrock * 9:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (replaces Hair Bear Bunch) * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces Josie and the Pussycats) * 10:30AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 11AM Scooby-Doo Movies * 12PM George of the Jungle (replaces Laff-a-Lympics) * 12:30PM Tom and Jerry (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 1PM The Flintstones * 1:30PM The Flintstone Kids * 2PM Pink Panther * 2:30PM Bugs and Daffy * 3PM Captain Planet * 3:30PM Swat Kats * 4PM Thundercats (80s) * 4:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 4:45PM Voltron * 5:15PM Cartoon Roulette * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Superfriends * 6:30PM Taz-Mania * 7PM Freakazoid (replaces The Jetsons) * 7:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest) * 8PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon,Tue,Thu)/George of the Jungle (Wed)/WB Show (Fri) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/WB Show (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (Mon,Tue,Thu) (replaces Bugs and Daffy)/What a Cartoon! (Wed)/WB Show (Fri) * 9:30PM Speed Racer (Mon,Tue,Thu) (replaces Tom and Jerry)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Wed)/WB Show (Fri) * 10PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon,Tue,Thu) (replaces Speed Racer)/Scooby-Doo (Wed)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Superfriends (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Scooby-Doo (Wed)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle (Mon,Tue,Thu)/CB Bears (Wed)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) * 11:30PM Cartoon Planet (Mon,Tue,Thu,Fri)/CB Bears (Wed) * 12AM Cartoon Planet (Mon,Tue,Thu,Fri)/Cattanooga Cats (Wed) * 12:30AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon,Tue,Thu,Fri)/Cattanooga Cats (Wed) * 1AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Great Grape Ape (Wed)/Josie and the Pussycats (Fri) * 1:30AM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon,Tue,Thu) (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs)/Hair Bear Bunch (Wed) (replaces Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch)/The Impossibles/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Wed)/Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (Fri) * 2:30AM Popeye (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Fangface (Wed)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM The Flintstones (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Roman Holidays (Wed)/Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Fri) * 3:30AM The Jetsons (Mon,Tue,Thu)/Devlin (Wed)/Scooby-Doo Show (Fri) * 4AM Late Night Black and White (Mon-Thu)/Scooby-Doo Movies (Fri) * 5AM Wacky Races shows (Mon-Thu)/Scooby and Scrappy (Fri) * 5:30AM Wacky Races shows (Mon-Thu)/13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Fri) Saturday * 6AM The Snorks * 6:30AM Paw Paws * 7AM The Smurfs * 7:30AM Fantastic Max * 8AM Cartoon Planet * 9AM The Addams Family (70s and 90s) * 9:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10-11AM Boomerang * 11AM The Flintstones * 11:30AM The Jetsons * 12-1PM Superfriends * 1-2PM Super Adventures * 2PM Swat Kats * 2:30PM Centurions * 3PM G-Force * 3:30PM Thundarr the Barbarian * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM The Addams Family (70s and 90s) * 7:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 8PM Taz-Mania * 8:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 9PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 9:30PM What a Cartoon! * 10-11PM Bugs and Daffy * 11PM Tex Avery Show * 11:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM Speed Racer * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3-4AM Bugs and Daffy * 4AM Top Cat * 4:30AM Laff-a-Lympics * 5-6AM World Famous Toons Sunday * 6AM Dink the Little Dinosaur * 6:30AM Pound Puppies * 7-8AM Big Bag * 8-9AM Small World * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Don Coyote * 1:30PM Young Robin Hood * 2PM Pirates of Dark Water * 2:30PM George of the Jungle * 3PM What a Cartoon! * 3:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Hong Kong Phooey * 6:30PM Clue Club * 7PM Buford and the Galloping Ghost * 7:30PM Amazing Chan Clan * 8PM Scooby-Doo Show * 8:30PM Jabberjaw * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM O Canada * 10PM Tex Avery Show * 10:30PM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Roger Ramjet * 12AM Tom and Jerry * 12:50AM Popeye * 1:40AM Bugs and Daffy * 2:30AM Tom and Jerry * 3:20AM Popeye * 4:10AM Bugs and Daffy * 5-6AM Wacky Races shows Category:Cartoon Network Schedules